Modern integrated circuits are made up of literally millions of active devices, such as transistors and capacitors. These devices are initially isolated from each other, but are later interconnected together to form functional circuits. Typical interconnect structures include lateral interconnections, such as metal lines (wirings), and vertical interconnections, such as vias and contacts. Interconnections are increasingly determining the limits of performance and the density of modern integrated circuits. On top of the interconnect structures, bond pads are formed and exposed on the surface of the respective chip. Electrical connections are made through bond pads to connect the chip to a package substrate or another die. Bond pads can be used for wire bonding or flip-chip bonding.
Flip-chip packaging utilizes bumps to establish electrical contact between a chip's I/O pads and the substrate or lead frame of the package. Structurally, a bump actually contains the bump itself and a so-called under bump metallurgy (UBM) located between the bump and an I/O pad. An UBM generally contains an adhesion layer, a barrier layer and a wetting layer, arranged in that order, on the I/O pad. The bumps themselves, based on the material used, are classified as solder bumps, gold bumps, copper pillar bumps and bumps with mixed metals. Recently, copper pillar bump technology has been proposed. Instead of using a solder bump, the electronic component is connected to a substrate by means of a copper pillar bump, which achieves finer pitch with minimum probability of bump bridging, reduces the capacitance load for the circuits, and allows the electronic component to perform at higher frequencies.
Cu pillar bump flip-chip assembly has the following advantages: (1) better thermal/electric performance, (2) higher current carrying capacity, (3) better resistance to electromigration, thus longer bump life, (4) minimizing molding voids—more consistence gaps between Cu pillar bumps. Also, a lower cost substrate is possible by using Cu-pillar controlled solder spreading, eliminating lead-free teardrop design. Current process employs a photoresist layer with an opening, and forms a Cu pillar capped with a metal layer cap within the opening of the photoresist layer. However, the formation of the metal layer cap often leads to defects before and/or after the photoresist stripping process. In one approach using an electroless/immersion metal deposition process, photoresist leaching may occur since the immersion medium directly contacts the photoresist layer, causing delamination of photoresist, and bath contamination and poor top coverage. In another approach of using of an electroplating metal process, the photoresist residue is observed on the substrate after stripping the photoresist layer.
In addition, copper has a tendency to be oxidized during the manufacturing process. Oxidized copper pillars may lead to poor adhesion of an electronic component to a substrate. The poor adhesion may cause serious reliability concerns due to high leakage currents. Oxidized copper pillars may also lead to underfill cracking along the interface of the underfill and the copper pillars. The cracks may propagate to the underlying low dielectric constant (low-K) dielectric layers or to the solder used to bond the copper pillars to the substrate. A sidewall protection layer is therefore needed to prevent copper oxidation, but the conventional method of processing the Cu pillar sidewall suffers from high process costs and interface delamination issues. Currently, an immersion tin (Sn) process is employed to provide a tin layer on the Cu pillar sidewalls, but there are still concerns regarding process costs, adhesion between Sn and underfill, and issues of solder wetting onto sidewalls, which is a challenge for fine pitch package technology in new generation chips.